Les jumeaux infernaux
by Olotie
Summary: L'hiver, il fait froid. L'hiver, les enfants s'ennuient. Et Elrond le sait très bien. Mais les jumeaux sont-ils la seule cause de son regard perdu dans ses souvenirs?


Bonjour à tous!

En raison du manque d'inspiration dont je fais preuve (honte à moi!) pour mon histoire _Les Entreliés_ , j'ai choisi d'écrire une autre petite histoire, pour en quelque sorte pallier à la possible absence de chapitres dans les prochaines semaines. Et le fait que j'entre en internat en septembre pour le lycée ne va pas faciliter les choses.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

 _Disclaimer_ : tout est au Professeur Tolkien

* * *

Elrond n'écoutait pas vraiment le conseil, trop occupé à tendre l'oreille pour capturer le moindre cri, le moindre pleur, qui s'échapperait d'une quelconque pièce de Fondcombe. C'était trop silencieux, et surtout c'était l'hiver. Il savait très bien que les enfants s'ennuyaient à mourir l'hiver, surtout des catastrophes sur pattes qu'étaient ses fils. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, à vrai dire. Depuis quinze ans deux petits monstres parcouraient les couloirs de la cité, semant la terreur chez les elfes possédant la phobie des coups pendables. Et lui aussi avait occupé la position de petit monstres, avec son jumeau, il y a longtemps. Si longtemps...

Le demi-elfe fut tiré des ses souvenirs mélancoliques par une voix semblant venir de loin:

"Seigneur Elrond?"

Erestor le regardait, insistant. Glorfindel leva les yeux au ciel, connaissant très bien la cause du regard vague de son ami. Elrond se reprit:

"Pardonnez-moi. De quoi parliez-vous?"

Le premier conseiller retint un soupir et répondit:

"Nous envisagions une baisse du nombre d'heures pour les gardes, en considérant le fait que nous sommes en temps de paix.

-Et qu'en pense le chef des troupes?

-Je suis absolument d'accord, confirma l'elfe blond. Mais je souhaiterais que la moitié de leur temps libre soit consacré à leur entraînement. Ainsi seront-ils préparés quand une guerre se déclarera.

-Ils s'entraînent déjà pendant la moitié de leur temps libre, Glorfindel, coupa Erestor. Voulez-vous les tuer?

-Je veux justement éviter que ça n'arrive, Erestor. Et je pense mieux m'y connaitre que vous en quant aux soldats.

-Mais...

-Mes amis! intervint Elrond. Nous n'arriverons à rien si vous commencez à vous brouiller. Il faut que vous trouviez un compromis, en prenant en compte la santé des guerriers d'Imladris. Le conseil est clos jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un terrain d'entente."

Sur ce, le seigneur de la cité sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement que lui permettait la politesse.

"Que lui arrive-t-il? demanda Melpomaen, un des conseillers. Tous les hivers, il paraît absent et file comme une ombre dès la fin du conseil.

-Si je dis Elladan et Elrohir, vous devinez? plaisanta Glorfindel.

-Je ne pense pas que ses enfants soient la seule cause, Glorfindel, murmura Erestor comme pour lui-même, un air attristé adoucissant son habituel regard sombre. Si je vous dis Elros, vous comprenez?

-Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses?

-J'ai longtemps vécu dans le Lindon, pendant le Second Age. Mes parents et moi-même nous y sommes réfugiés quand Gondolin est tombée. On m'a confié le métier d'assistant de l'archiviste et une partie de l'éducation de jumeaux.

-Et comment étaient-ils?

-Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise?

-Mon esprit n'en sera que plus garni.

-Je veux bien vous laisser vos soldats, soit. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Mais par pitié, Glorfindel, laissez-moi les belles phrases, ou plutôt les tentatives de belles phrases. J'y suis plus habitué que vous" lança Erestor, légèrement agacé que Glorfindel se soit opposé à lui pendant le conseil.

Glorfindel ne répliqua pas, blessé dans son amour propre, et l'elfe brun, satisfait de sa pique assassine, continua, hésitant:

"Pour tout vous dire, il étaient... enfin... Disons que ce n'étaient pas des modèles de sagesse et de tranquillité.

-Comme les deux petis gobelins en tuniques elfiques qui se baladent en toute liberté dans Fondcombe à cet instant précis?

-Pas vraiment."

Glorfindel haussa un sourcil, curieux.

"Commet cela, _pas vraiment_?

-Ceux-là sont pires."

Les deux "amis" se séparèrent au détour d'un couloir, l'apparence sereine, mais dès qu'ils ne furent plus à portée de vue l'un de l'autre, regardèrent, méfiants, à chaque croisement de corridor, s'attendant à tout moment à se retrouver trempé jusqu'aux os, ou suspendus en l'air, mais un des pièges des jumeaux infernaux.

* * *

Review? S'il vous plaît?


End file.
